Sam & Dean go to Banshee
by JohnHSteward
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Dean was lead to Banshee on a case. My first attempt at a story from two of my favorite shows. Please Read and review. Please note : some swearing later on from Job.


At the time when he checked the website, it said there are 7'226'592'547 people in this world, yet the estimate kept climbing like the split second watch one would use to time a formula one driver.

"Seven point two billion people." He thought, contemplating using his red flip phone's calculator to see how many zeros after the decimal point it would be. then a 'Busty Asian Beauties' popup loaded "Yeah baby, that's what I'm looking for." He tapped the back of his phone three times then clipped it closed, as he noticed the time.

His shoulders sunk as he placed it into his jacket pocket, keeping his hand there. The cotton inside the pocket began to warm his hand.

'3:27AM'

He looked up toward the cold gray skyscraper across the street, a single light barely illuminating a window on the 13th floor, flickering slightly.

He put his left hand inside his pocket and started walking across the road, looking left, looking both ways was a waste of energy.

The elevator doors moved closer together, they seemed to pause for a moment before the sucking sound sealed the doors, the number thirteen had a red ring of death around it.

He positioned himself opposite the button side of the elevator, taking cover reaching for his pistol

The customary ping from the speaker started crackled for a moment. The sucking sound returned as the beam of light from the elevator grew wider on the pale varnished wooden floor in front of him. He cocked his silver TAURUS Model 99 Handgun as he peeked around the corner, glancing at the hallway then pulling back instantly.

It was dark, if someone were there, he would see a shadow on the pale reflection of the floor. He moved from the elevator, gun facing forward as he cleared his blind spot to his right. He moved further down the hallway turning a corner and taking cover behind a couch in the middle common area. the hallway stretched past this well lit room.

The light started flickering as he neared the semi lit room almost at the end of the hall. He placed his left foot into position almost ready to enter.

The floor creaked.

He turned his head down looking at his foot, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye on the floor a shadow suddenly flashing by.

His chest pulled tight as he struggled to keep his breathing under control, he had to be stealthy. He stroked his thumb against the hammer making sure he cocked it, sweat started welling up above his brow and started seeping into it, as he blinked a drop of sweat fell on his cheek.

He pushed his back against the wall.

A scratching sound seeped from behind the wall, he almost felt like it could scratch the lower part of his back, he arched his back as he heard it move from his right to left.

Launching himself forward turning around and firing multiple times at the source of the noise, he heard a whelp, then a dull thud. He inched sideways still holding the gun toward the holes in the wall and stepped forward into the same squeaky spot, he froze.

A loud knocking sound came from behind the wall then almost immediately after, a window came crashing down, glass like a rainstorm.

He instinctively fired two shots in that direction while advancing cautiously yet quickly clearing the room.

He looked back and noticed on the wall where he shot, three distinctively deep scratches next to the bullet holes.

Looking down some blood accompanied by a feint wet dog smell and some hair.

He walked over to the opposite wall and started pulling the silver out with pliers, by the fourth one he noticed his jacket's pocket light up. He flipped the phone open.

'Sam Calling...'

"Dean, you got anything?"

"Kind of..."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Just shut up and get your ass over here!"

Snapping his phone closed, Dean smiled as the last silver piece from the wall came loose, "Yeah baby, come to papa!" he said out loud, looking around like he stole something.

"You got a hit Sammy?" Dean handed Sam his coffee.

"Yeah, you remember that werewolf you lost last week ..."

"HEY! It jumped through a window man, should we start base jumping now?"

"Whatever man, guess what. I think I found it."

"Where?"

Sam slid the laptop around, "A place called Banshee"

Dean leaned forward tapping his coffee, the headline read

'Unexplained Animal Mauling' then 'Banshee authorities stumped'.

"What makes you think..."

"Keep reading"

Dean skimmed the report

'Even though there are no wolves in or near banshee, a New York coroner's report stated that a wild animal may be responsible, the forensic tests confirm that canine hair was found near the body'.


End file.
